Concert Tickets
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE.SHOT]A local radio station in Angel Grove is giving away concert tickets to one lucky winner. Is it you?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the concept. This is dedicated to my girls moonlite-n-roses and Lavonne Adams. We're both inspired with great music that touches the heart in many different levels.**

It was a blissful spring afternoon at the Angel Grove amusement park. Everything seemed wonderful for a lot of people, but to some, they wanted to have the day end already. Adam Park, a stuntman in one of the action shows was dreading his day when he heard that his favorite band Mest was coming to town. He had heard tickets had gone on sale for days now, but tickets were sold out by the time he was to get to a phone.

To make himself feel better, he turned on the radio to ease his hours between the next shows. He and several of his friends from the show sat around the back of the stage listening to the radio. Suddenly, the disc jockey had stated there was a giveaway of tickets to see the band Mest.

"In the next five hours," the disc jockey said as he spoke from the microphone. "I will be giving away front row tickets to the band of your choice."

Adam's eyes widened as he continued to listen. He was dying to see his favorite band Mest, but had no luck in getting tickets. He even tried begging Tanya to save him a pair since she worked there and all. However, with no luck, he was going to try the local radio station.

As the hours went by, Adam had to go back onstage. He knew he had to get a way to get those tickets into his hands afterwards.

_A couple more hours later…_

Adam was already done with work and on his way home when he turned on his radio. Hopefully, he'd be able to make it home, and get some rest until he heard the afternoon disc-jockey again.

"We're still looking for our lucky winner here," The afternoon disc-jockey said. "Hopefully we get someone. C'mon folks, it's not that hard to get those fingers to dial a number."

Adam pulled the car to the side to dial the number. He knew with numerous calls, he would be still the unlucky one. He called at least ten times, that was the least he could do.

"I give up," Adam sighed to himself. "There's hundreds of people that could get this, so why should it be me? Unless…"

Adam had an idea. If he decided to go home, he'd sulk all day to his girlfriend he didn't get the tickets. Perhaps, he should try a different approach. He started up his green 4x4 and drove to the radio station.

He drove as fast as he could. He had heard Tanya mention many times that the afternoon disc-jockeys don't leave till a certain amount of hours, so he drove over to the station.

"Still no one has called," DJ Dan, the afternoon disc jockey said as he placed in another song. "C'monnn, it's a chance in a lifetime to be in front row."

_Parking lot…_

"Whew!" Adam sighed with a relief on his shoulders. He knew he had to get to the station and meet the disc jockey ASAP. He looked to the left and to the right of him to make sure no one was watching him and teleported indoors.

_In the studio…_

"Fifteen more minutes, folks," DJ Dan said. "I guess these tickets will be history if no one claims them. Hell, I'll go by myself with these tickets."

After that final say, DJ Dan had heard a listener pounding on the door.

"Welllllllllllllll…." DJ Dan said sarcastically. "We have ourselves a listener at our door."

He motioned Adam to come in.

"What's your name young man?" DJ Dan asked.

"Adam Park," Adam stated. "I heard you were giving away tickets."

The disc jockey nodded in agreement and gave Adam a pair of headphones.

"Now, Adam, you know the deal with this is," the disc jockey continued. "I want you to name the song and artist to this following song."

Adam had the headphones on listening carefully to the lyrics:

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)   
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

"Is it 'Buttons,' by PCD?" he asked.

"THAT'S CORRECT!" DJ Dan responded. He handed Adam the tickets.

"Now, the pair of tickets is to any concert here that will be playing here in Angel Grove."

Adam smiled to himself and shook DJ Dan's hand.

After congratulating him on air, Adam walked out of the studio to look at the tickets.

"Now," Adam thought to himself. "Who should I go with?"


End file.
